Ángel caído
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Después de la guerra de Vietnam Estados Unidos queda destrozado. Preso de la preocupación Arthur decide ir a verle, pero... / Una tematica algo deferente de la que se suele usar para esta pareja / UkUs


holaaaa!

Dios! nunca me habia llevado tanto tiempo un one shot! nuncaaaa!

He de reconocer que fue dificil hacerlo, porque el tema es dificil, aviso que hay ooc de alfred justificado historicamente.

* * *

**Explicación: **Los hechos se remontan despues de la **guerra de Vietnam**,** (1964 - 1975)** que estados unidos perdió quedando con 58.159 muertos, 2,000 desaparecidos, y 153.303 heridos. Aparte claro de unas perdidas económicas brutales y un grave impacto en la sociedad. Se elevó el indice de suicidios y depresiones clínicas, mucha gente se enganchó a las drogas y a la bebida, etc... todo junto fue llamado "Síndorme de Vietnam" (santa wikipedia!)

Reino Unido no participó en la guerra abiertamente, pero mandó numerosos equipos medicos y suministró materiales, no hace falta especificar a que bando.

La otra guerra que se menciona es la **guerra angloestadounidense de 1812**. Donde iggy literalmente le pateó el trasero a alfred. Pobrecillo... un poco más y vuelve a ser una colonia. TsK! me hubiera gustado... maldito tratado de paz!

* * *

La canción es ángel caído, de gray angels. La pueden bajar de aqui (junten espacios) si quieren, es preciosa. Pero aviso que está en ruso xP

http: / www. mediafire. com /?6h1rnkh7to8nwt6

yo hice la traducción y canvié un poco la letra para que encaje con un hombre.

* * *

ni hetalia ni la canción per pertenece, ya lo saben xD

* * *

**Ángel caído  
**

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-¿Tengo que tener algún motivo para visitar a un viejo amigo?

América solo soltó un bufido, apartándose de la entrada para que el inglés pudiera pasar.

-¿Desde cuándo estoy yo incluido en tu lista de amigos?

-Alfred ¿estás bien? – Arthur lo miró de arriba abajo. Estaba completamente despeinado, con una ropa que seguro que era de pijama y una expresión de cansancio en el rostro, no parecía el de siempre.

- Perfectamente. – Sonrío este. Una sonrisa forzada.

Sin decir nada más Inglaterra se adentró en la casa. Si no fuese por la poca luz de crepúsculo que entraba por las cortinas a medio cerrar, le daría un ataque a los nervios al ver la sala en aquel estado.

-¿te ha pasado por aquí un tornado que venía directo desde el basurero? - Puso cara de asco al apartar con el pie un envoltorio de comida rápida y dejarlo junto al resto.

- Si no te gusta no vengas sin avisar. – La voz de Alfred sonaba cortante. El ojiverde le miró con preocupación. No se habían visto desde hace bastante tiempo, pero ahora el menor ni se dedicaba a burlarse de él, ni defendía el caos reinante en su casa… nada. Simplemente estaba afectado.

Arthur no pudo hacer más que acercarse a él y abrazarle en silencio.

**Te haces más mayor**

**ya has aprendido a engañar y a mentir**

**Pero, mi ángel caído,**

**ya no podrás volar**

Bajo la luz de una simple lamparilla, duchado y arreglado, América ya producía una sensación algo más presentable. Se sentó en el sofá de cuero rojo delante de Arthur y se cruzó de piernas.

-¿A qué has venido? – Le preguntó otra vez, pero sin tanta mala ostia mientras sacaba una cajita y un mechero del bolsillo.

-¿Fumas? – Se extrañó el mayor al ver como encendía un cigarrillo. Pero entonces un olor muy característico inundó el ambiente. Arthur frunció el seño en señal de desaprobación. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

- ¡oh vamos! – Bufó - ¿Qué vas a hacer Arthur? ¿Regañarme como a un niño pequeño? ¿Leerme una lección sobre mi salud?

- Hoy no – suspiró. No vino ni para discutir con el menor ni para regañarle. Simplemente no le apetecía.

-¿Quieres? – Sin esperar respuesta llenó dos vasos con whisky y los colocó en la mesita que los separaba. Arthur miró su vaso con suspicacia. Más le valía a Alfred no tratar de emborracharle.

Observó a su ex hermano. Con el porro de maría en una mano y el vaso de licor en la otra, parecía totalmente absorto, en otro mundo… mirando el líquido ámbar como si fuese lo más interesante del planeta. O quizás en aquellos momentos sí que era lo más interesante del planeta. De un momento al otro se dio cuenta de los ojos que se posaban sobre él, y levantó la cabeza coronando su rostro con una sonrisa sínica y algo seductora.

**Tus alas: cuero negro **

**Te has vuelto tan diferente**

**de aquel que con la luz de sus ojos encendía corazones**

-¿Cómo lo llevas? – Le preguntó dando un ligerísimo sorbo al licor. Si había algo a que al inglés no le gustaba, era la situación que se había formado después de aquel desenlace.

- Tranquilo… no es la primera vez que pierdo una guerra, Arthur… Bien que lo sabes tú.

El aludido sólo sonrío con amargura. Era cierto.

-Pero te has recuperado bastante bien desde aquel entonces, aunque te haya quemado Washington entera. Esta vez también lo harás.

- No me lo tenías porque recordar. – Hizo este una mueca ante el recuerdo.

-Ojo por ojo diente por diente, Alfie. – Soltó una carcajada su acompañante.

- Sí, yo también sé vengarme.

- ¿Piensas vengarte de mí? – El inglés levantó una ceja. Sabía que esta conversación no les estaba llevando a ninguna parte, pero tampoco tenía nada en mente por discutir. Vino guiado por un impulso y su sentimiento de la preocupación, no por un horario que sabia como ocupar.

- Sabes muy bien que no, de ti no, nunca. Pero esos malparidos comunistas que se vayan preparando. Algún día… Algún día… - No acabó de hablar, solamente se abocó un buen trago de alcohol a dentro. Limpiándose la boca con la manga levantó la vista hasta clavarla en unos orbes verdes. - ¿Te quedarás esta noche?

**Te haces más mayor**

**ya has aprendido a esperar y a vengarte**

**Pero, ¿que habrá más adelante?**

**¿Cómo vas a vivir con falsedad?**

Arthur no respondió. Simplemente le dio un corto pero agonizantemente largo trago a su propia bebida.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando tú o lo está haciendo tu frustración? Alfred F. Jones

-Te lo está preguntando el héroe. – Sonrío. Inglaterra examinó bien esa sonrisa en su rostro. Que fácil parecía, solo contraer los músculos de la cara, ensanchar las comisuras de los labios y engañar a todo el mundo. Bueno, excepto a aquellos que pueden notar la falta de brillo en sus ojos. Aquel brillo que representa sus ánimos, su triunfo, la energía de ese cuerpo siempre cargado de una fuerza sobrehumana… todo aquello que le hacía ser Estados Unidos de América. Y Arthur no era la persona adecuada para tratar de engañar.

- Si lo que quieres es desahogarte, te vas de putas. – Le dio tranquilo un sorbo al ron. – O utiliza a cualquiera de esas niñatas que cuelgan de tus brazos siempre.

**Amor y amar no es lo mismo**

**Puedes romper cien corazones, pero aún así,**

**La sonrisa dañará la tristeza de tu rostro**

-¿Por qué las únicas veces que me tratas como un adulto tiene que ser para decir cosas tan desagradables?

-No te he tratado como un adulto en ningún momento. Pero ya no eres ningún niño inocente, muy a mi pesar. Te has convertido en lo que una nación no puede evitar ser, pero no es una muestra de madurez, todavía no.

- ¿Y qué es aquello que una nación no puede evitar ser?

- Un asesino.

Un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos tenía nada por decir. La luz de la lámpara atraía toda clase de insectos, que revoloteaban a su alrededor como si fuese miel, el humo que embriagaba todo el ambiente de un desagradable olor dulzón hacia que todo se viera envuelto en niebla… como un sueño que nunca debía de terminarse. Estados Unidos fue el primero en romper el hielo mientras dejaba lo que llevaba en la mesilla y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Supongo que es inevitable.

**No es difícil convertirse en un ángel caído**

**En el ajetreo de una vida tan llena de gente**

**Ya no se te reconoce,**

**Ya no eres sagrado**

**Desnuda tu alma y que todos sepan**

**Aquellos como tú no vuelan por encima de la tierra**

**Y solo te quemas derritiéndote en tu propio fuego**

Reino Unido levantó los ojos durante unos instantes y suspiró dejando el vaso encima de la mesa al levantarse y rodearla. Se acercó al menor con pasos lentos, en medio del humo su figura perecía flotar como una mariposa perdida en las nieblas del amanecer. Hincó su rodilla entre las piernas de Alfred y le levantó el mentón con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-Antes… - su susurro sonaba como el viento que sacudía una joya con dos gemas, zafiro y esmeralda, clavadas una en la otra - …antes hubieras dicho que un héroe no hace cosas malvadas, o cualquier otra chorrada por el estilo.

- Tú lo dijiste… "antes" – Fue cerrando los ojos esperando lo que el otro vino a ofrecerle.

**Te haces más mayor**

**ya has olvidado como soñar**

**Los días de antes**

**se han hecho estrechos para ti**

-Estúpido niño – Y juntó sus labios, intensificando el contacto enseguida, empujándole en el pecho con su otra mano y presionando su cabeza contra el respaldo mientras toda su concentración se iba en acariciar la lengua y morder los labios que antes le daban conversación. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo tiempo llevaban así, besándose para olvidarlo todo, enroscando sus lenguas como si fuese una batalla de serpientes, esperando a que fuese el otro el primero en romper el contacto.

Al final fue Arthur el que se detuvo al sentir un sabor salado en su paladar. Se apartó un poco para ver con sorpresa como dos diminutas corrientes de agua cruzaban el rostro del menor. "ya iba siendo hora" pensó apretando el rostro de este contra su propio pecho. Poco a poco Alfred se fue aferrando a su ex tutor, sin sollozar, sin decir nada, solo temblando ligeramente, el mayor mientras tanto miraba uno de los oscuros rincones del cuarto con el seño en alto.

-No quiero, Arthur – musitó dentro de un rato dejándole ir. – No quiero que todo acabe así. Se supone que soy un héroe ¿no? Quiero serlo... quiero salvar a todos los que lo necesiten. ¡No puedo perder, nunca! Ni tampoco debo hacer sufrir así a mi gente. ¿Por qué ocurre todo esto entonces? - su voz era tan baja que apenas se escuchaba, igual que el zumbido de una abeja en la distancia.

**Tu alma irrumpe hacía la luz resplandeciente**

**se quema poco a poco sin entrever la respuesta**

**Besándose hasta el dañarse, con los labios de lengua ígnea**

-¿Sabes cuantos fueron aquellos que como tu se pasaron la vida buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta? Y como más se preguntaban, más erraban – se separó del cuerpo del americano un poco, llenando su vaso con más whisky y tendiéndoselo.

Alfred bufó ligeramente y de un trago se abocó en su interior más de la mitad de la bebida. Sintió como la mano de su compañero, sentado en brazo de su butaca, le acariciaba los cabellos.

-¿Qué clase de errores?

-Varios. Cometer los crímenes más atroces por la gloria y el honor, sacrificarse para tratar de mantener la paz, y empeñarse en sus ideales, obsesiones y odio a pesar de estar hiriendo y hasta asesinando a los que quieren.

-Encismándose en sus propios razonamientos y en la voz del inglés Alfred aflojó el agarre dejando caer su vaso, que con un sonido chillante estalló en varios pedazos derramando todo el líquido que quedaba en su interior.

**Te haces más mayor**

**ya has olvidado como simplemente vivir**

**Bebe hasta el fondo de tu taza**

**para romperla más rápido**

-¡Oh! ¡Shit! – Exclamó disgustado el americano al ver como una mancha marrón comenzaba a extenderse por la blanca alfombra. Mientras tanto el mayor seguía su monologo sin prestarle atención al incidente:

- Tal como lo dijiste antes, es inevitable. Una vez obtienes el título de nación, debes de aprender a tomar tus propias decisiones, unas decisiones que en cambio afectan a millones de seres humanos. Ya estés en lo correcto o te equivoques, cada una de las muertes, tanto tuyas como ajenas, pesan sobre tu consciencia. Por ende, cada uno de nosotros es un asesino en serie, pero hagamos lo que hagamos, nadie nos va a infligir un castigo por ello, ya que somos nosotros mismos los que nos castigamos continuamente. Nadie de nosotros jamás tendrá un lugar en el cielo, ya que nuestras almas quedan podridas desde la primera batalla que decidimos emprender. Esto es exactamente lo que significa ser una nación, Alfred.

El aludido que en aquellos momentos se hubo inclinado para recoger los trocitos del vaso roto esparcidos por el suelo, apretó un poco el puño, soltando un quejido en el momento de notar un fuerte dolor en sus carnes. Se sacó el pedazo de cristal observando como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida. Sonrío macabramente lamiéndosela.

-Por lo menos soy yo quien decide como ha de ser mi vida. Aunque mi alma este podrida como dices, soy consciente de ello, y responsable de mis propias acciones. Fue el precio que pague por romper las cadenas con las que me tenías atado.

Arthur se le quedó mirando a los ojos durante unos instantes. Alfred se mordió el labio preguntándose si no se había pasado esta vez, pero…

-¡JA… JA JAJAJAJJAA JA JA JA JAAA! - El inglés estalló en carcajadas - ¡CADENAS DICES! ¡JA JA JA! ja – Se agarraba la barriga riéndose como un loco. - ¿Es así como se llama ahora la inocencia? ¿La pureza de un espíritu limpio de pecado? ¿Cadenas?

Estados Unidos le miraba asombrado. Era la primera vez que recibía una respuesta así por parte de aquel hombre.

-Ar…

- Si es así – susurró acomodándose encima suyo – Bienvenido a la libertad, Alfred F. Jones. Espero que mates lo suficiente como para mantenerla contigo.

**Recoge sus restos en tu mano**

**y que un ligero pinchazo te recuerde de repente**

**que las alas blancas tienen por precio tu libertad**

El americano no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que otras manos acariciaran su torso desabrochándole la camisa lentamente. Tal parece que el otro había cambiado su opinión sobre si quedarse o no.

En algún momento Arthur se inclinó canturreándole en la oreja las líneas de una canción que no recordaba donde había oído.

-**"No es difícil convertirse en un ángel caído en el ajetreo de una vida tan llena de gente. Ya no se te reconoce, ya no eres sagrado"**

Eso solo hizo que el menor se riera ligeramente.

-¿Y me lo está diciendo aquel que es conocido por ser una de las naciones más despiadadas del mundo? ¡Oh Gran Bretaña! ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¡A—ah! ha…a…g - Su voz burlona se cortó bajo el efecto de unos violentos mordiscos en su cuello. Inconscientemente apretó un botón lateral y el respaldo del sillón se echó hacia atrás dejándole tumbado y a total merced de su devorador.

- No sé de qué me hablas, pequeño. – Arthur se erguió un momento para quitarse su propia camisa rápidamente y atar con ella las muñecas del menor, subiéndoselas por encima de su cabeza. Este trató de resistirse al principio, pero la presión en su entrepierna le hizo desistir de la idea. Sobre todo teniendo mano del mayor liberando y mimando aquella zona con tanto esmero. Aún así esquivó un beso volátil para seguir hablando:

- ha… Las... las víctimas que he causado yo… ha-aaa… no son nada… nada comparado con las que has causado tu. Vienes a recriminarme de asesino cuando tu eres mucho peor… ¡A-aa-h…!

- Anda, cállate ya. – Y con su lengua le impidió articular una palabra más en toda la noche.

_**Desnudemos nuestras almas y que todos sepan**_

_**que aquellos como nosotros no vuelan por encima de la tierra**_

_**Y solo quemémonos derritiéndonos en nuestro propio fuego**_

_**

* * *

**_

un bendito review?

que me costó mucho este fic .


End file.
